The Thorns that Pierce the Heart
by Aotknbmlmcy7wf
Summary: Our story takes place in the early 1930s, 1931 to be precise. Our story's setting is at Wilnor Manor Orphanage. Finn Swallow is our main character in this story. Finn faces trauma in the early start of his life and that trauma changes his life enormously. Now that's enough about the intro lets start the story now.
1. chapter 1

September 15,1931 the time is 2:03p.m. and I was reading the Daily Newspaper. The news today says what happened yesterday, so I decided to read them aloud. "A's clinch AL pennant with a 5-0 win over the White Sox, huh I did not expect them to win. 49th U.S. Men's National championship: Bill Tilden beats Francis Hunter (3-6,6-3,4-6,6-2,6-3), again shocker how he beat Francis." I got distracted from the newspaper by looking out the window and I saw a little girl probably around the age of seven or eight. She has white blonde hair, ivory skin, blue eyes, and she wore a red dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around her neck with a white collar. She was quite adorable and it's sad that she will soon be a resident at the Wilnor Manor Orphanage.

"Finn!"

"Yes?"

"Can you come downstairs for a minute?"

"Sure thing Ms.Baker, I'm coming" That's Ms.Baker she's the caretaker of the orphanage, she's pretty sweet and all but sometimes it gets on my nerves.

"What did you need Ms.Baker?"

"I would like to introduce you to Jean-Marie, Jean-Marie Davis. You two will be sharing a room, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I don't mind"

"Ok well I'm glad to hear that, why don't you show her to your room?"

"Sure why not, come on Jean-Marie follow me"

"O-ok"

I brought her upstairs to our room, when I showed it to her she seemed to have been in awe with how gorgeous the room looked. I never really realized that I had one of the best rooms in the whole orphanage.

"Hey Jean-Marie?"

"Yes...umm what was your name again?"

"My name is Finn and it's a pleasure to meet you Jean-Marie"

"W-well the pleasure is all mine, so what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh right, well I wanted to ask if you understand the situation at hand?"

"A-actually no I don't can you explain it to me please F-Finn?"

"I would love to, ok so basically your parents are going away for a while and you are going to be staying here for the time being, do you understand?"

"I-I think so...t-thankyou for explaining the situation to me"

"Hey it's no big deal I had to be explained the same thing, so I know what you are going through"

"Well thank you again Finn" she starts to blush tremendously

"What are your favorite hobbies?" I asked

"What do you mean?"she questioned

"Like what are your favorite things to do?"

"Oh ok...I like to read,cook,garden, and be around kids my age, are you around my age Finn?"

"Well no I believ I'm way older than you, I'm thirteen, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm five and wow you are a lot older than me like..."she starts to count to thirteen from five on her fingers "you are like eight years older than me, wow you are old"

I start to chuckle at her remark "well yes I am older than you but I am much older than you, oh and you said you like to read right?" She nods her head up and down in a yes motion "well I have this newspaper, do you want to read it with me?"

"Oh of course I love reading the newspaper!"

"Wait you have read the newspaper before?"

"Duh of course I have, why?"she tilts her head to the right

"Well I started reading the newspaper like a few months ago, how long have you been reading the newsoaper?"

"For a few years actually, is that bad?"

"I don't know if it's bad or not becuase I was told that reading the newspaper is bad for your brain, but I can tell that it didn't stump your knowledge"

"Well I am smart for my age" she turns and flips her hair

"Hey now no need to be sassy" I say playfully "hey Jean-Marie, how are you so smart?"

"Well I think it's because I taught myself how to read and write"

"Oh wow that's impressive do you think you could teach me how to write?"

"Of course Finn I would love to"

"Thank you Jean-Marie"

"Oh and Finn, can you please call me Irene, I don't like the name of Jean-Marie"

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like the name Jean-Marie?"

"Its makes me see, uptight for being called two names"

"Ok I understand"

"Thankyou Finn"

"No problem"

We talked and talked all night until of course it was time to go to bed.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yes Irene?"

"Can you be my big brother?"

I thought for a second until I finally answered her question "of course I'll be your big brother"

"Yay thank you Finn!"

"No problem, now come on its time for bed"

"Ok Finn"

We climb into bed and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body and a head on my chest and I noticed that it was Irene "Finn I'm scared will you please protect me?"

"Uhh...umm...o-ok I-I'll protect you Irene" I wrap my arms around her in a hug.

I hear a noise like a pair of bells jingling, so I decided to let go of Irene and follow the sound. I walked towards the carving encrusted door and tried to open it only to be pushed back by the door itself. "Huh that's weird I can't open the door" I whispered to myself. I hear the noise again and this time it's louder like it's right outside the door. I slowly put my hand on the gold looking door knob and slowly started to turn the door knob. "That is so strange why is it that when I tried the first time it was locked and when I tried the second time it was open, I'm so confused." So I decided to open up the door and what I saw before my eyes was so gruesome. There was blood dripping from the ceiling flooding floor, as if the ceiling was crying into a pit of blood, it was truly revolting. I closed my door and and turned around to the way of the bed and I saw a figure, tall and kinky, it was wearing a white gown looked like a wedding gown, blood was hugging the dress making it difficult to even see the whiteness in the gown. As I moved closer and closer to the figure I made out a face, it was a woman, her hair looked gray and white, it was up in a bun. She looked pale and white as if she had just seen a ghost. When I got up to her face I finally realized that it was Ms.Baker. I reached my hand out to touch her arm, but her arm passed right through my hand. She opened her mouth and said something I will never forget. She said "protect her" and then disappeared.

"Finn!Finn!Finn!"

"Huh?"

"Finn wake up!"

"W-what?"

"Finn wake up!"

"Ok I'm up I'm up, what is it?"

"We have to hurry and get out, there are police officers telling everyone to get out of their rooms"

"Ok then let's go, come on"

As we left our room it was like a stampede of kids and police officers running through the halls of the Wilnor Manor Orphanage. A police officer approached me and Irene, he spoke in a tone that meant business "Finn Swallow! Jean-Marie Davis!"he called out our names probably not knowing that we were right in front of him. "Finn Swallow! Jean-Marie Davis!"he yelled again. Me and Irene head toward the police officer "Umm...excuse me sir?"Irene shyly asked. The police officer turned around and bent down to Irene's height to face her "yes little one?"he asked "Umm...I'm Jean-Marie and this is Finn" she motions her hand toward me. The police officer looked at us with shock , we shared the same expression "I would like you two to follow me please" we shook our head in acceptance, not knowing what was going to happen to us.

The police officer took us to the front of the orphanage and told us two simple words to follow, he said "stay here" neither of us were able to respond to him becuase he was gone in a flash. Shot. Dead. Right in front of our eyes.

I turned around to see a crying Irene "Irene what's wrong?" I asked the scared girl

"H-He j-just d-died r-right i-in f-front of u-us F-Finn" she stuttered

I sighed "I know Irene but it will be ok, as long as your safe everything will be ok"

"Ok Finn, as long as I am with you I will be ok"

With that last word she embraced me in a hug and we just stood there hugging in the road until a different police officer came over to us and told us to get in the cop car. We did as we were told and went into the police car.

We arrived at the police station twenty minutes later. The police officer sat us in a waiting room of some sort. The walls were painted white, the chairs were uncomfortably cold and round, and the air in the room felt too cold to even stand.

"Finn Swallow"

"Yes?"

"Please come here"

"Ok"

The police officer called me into a room that had a giant mirror on one wall. The police officer told me to sit down in a chair in the middle of the room at a table.

He spoke first "Hello Finn my name is Chief Rodger and I have a few questions to ask you" I just nodded in response at his statement.

"So Finn how long have you been a resident at Wilnor Manor Orphanage?"

"About eight years or so"

"What type of relationship did you have with Ms.Baker?"

"She is like a mother to me"

"Ok last question, what is your relationship with Ms.Davis?"

He is taking about Irene, my relationship with her? Well she asked me to be her brother, but we aren't blood related. She asked to be her brother and I said yes. So what am I?

"Well Chief to be completely honest, Ire-Jean-Marie asked me to be her big brother and I said yes. Not for pity, not so that I could feel loved, I said yes becuase I want to protect her with all my heart" I could feel tears running down my face "the relationship I have with Ms.Davis, me and Jean-Marie are brother and sister. We are family" With that he walked me out the room and into the waiting room.

"Where is she?" I asked the chief

"Oh Ms.Davis she's in a different room being asked questions"

"Oh ok"

He just nodded in response.

I waited for a few minutes for Irene, but it seemed that I was waiting for merely an hour. It was 12:58p.m. and I saw Irene waking out of a room and toward me.

"Hey Irene"

She didn't answer me she just stared "what's wrong?" I asked the little girl. She just stood there with a look of awe, then she spoke "Finn, how could you?"

I didn't answer her, I was to shocked to answer her.

"How could you kill her?"she asked in shock "Tell me Finn! How could you?!"

"Kill who?!" I yelled

"Ms.Baker! How could you kill her!?"

"I didn't kill Ms.Baker, why would I? She was like a mother to me!" I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Then tell me why you were up so late last night!" She shouted

I took a deep breath, "The truth is, I didn't kill Ms.Baker, no one did." I implied

"What do you mean?" Irene asked with a little tilt of the head

I'm sorry Lisa "Ms.Baker was very depressed, she never told anyone this, only me. Ms.Baker...she...killed herself" I explained to Irene while trying to fight the tears that were going to come gushing out of my eyes at any moment now.

"Oh my-Finn I am so sorry I blamed you, I didn't know the true story" Irene apologized

"Exactly Irene you didn't know, no one knew no one except for me" I couldn't hold back the tears now, it was too late I was releasing a wet liquid from my eyes "I miss her so much already Irene, why did she have to kill herself? I know she was depressed but she didn't have to die!"at this moment my whole face was now covered with the wet salty liquid that are my tears. Irene didn't say a word she just hugged me, trying to comfort me. "Irene I just want you to know that I love you and I will make it my life's job to protect you from all kinds of harm and if you ever feel depressed just come talk to me, ok"

She didn't answer at first but when she did it made me feel grateful that I had her. "Finn I am never leaving you, I will always be by your side." Now we both were on the floor embracing each other in a hug, the police officers had to come and drive us back to Wilnor Manor. When we arrived everyone approached me and was crowding me but Chief Rodger pushed them back.

Irene was clinging onto my arm, afraid that we were going to be separated. As we entered the eery building I could feel the eyes of the other residents on me. To be honest it wasn't a pleasant feeling but I didn't care. The Chief walked with us to Ms.Baker's office to meet with the holder of her will. I opened the door making it make a high pitched creaking noise. Me and Irene entered the room while Chief Rodger stood outside to guard the door. An old man with a suitcase sat on a chair in the middle of the room. He was wearing a brown suit and a red bowtie. He had minimul wrinkles on his eyes and forehead.

"Mr.Swallow if you may, Ms.Davis can not be in here to hear any of this" he spoke in a crackle tone that you could tell that he did not want to be here.

"I'm sorry sir but whatever Ms.Baker had for me I will share it with Jean-Marie, so she is allowed to be in here" I stated

"If you insist Mr.Swallow"

I sat down across from him with Irene standing behind me.

"Ok now Mr.Swallow lets discuss Ms.Baker's will" the old man said

"Agreed, lets start" I answered

"Ok so first things first, Ms.Baker left Wilnor Manor to you and her priceless possession to Ms.Davis" he said

I turned around to see Irene in shock that Lisa left her something in her will. I was surprised that she left me Wilnor Manor, why did she leave it to me?

"Ok then that settles it, since I own Wilnor Manor me and Jean-Marie own it, both of us. And we are going to change the orphanage into a fun safe place." I replied

Irene was now crying with tears of joy. "Well Mr.Swallow all you need to do is sign your name right here a-" the old man was cut off by Chief Rodger barging through the door.

"Finn!" The Chief yelled

"What is it Chief?" I asked

"There is an angry mob trying to get inside the room, what do we do?"he asked

I thought for a little bit before I answered, "I will have to tell them the truth"

"Are you sure Finn?" Irene questioned

"Yes I am positive, lets go" I said

She nodded

I walked out the door with Irene clinging on to my hand. Chief made sure that no one could get close to us. I was prepared to tell everyone what happened and that's exactly what I did.

"Every one I am about to tell you the truth about Ms.Baker's death. Ms.Baker wasn't murdered she...um...she...killed herself." I asserted

The looks on their faces were full of sadness and anger. A few people started breaking down in tears.

"NO! It can't be true!" a boy with brown hair yelled out

"I am sorry but it is true" I said

I was feeling empty on the inside, it felt like something was missing from my true being.

"Ahem, I would like to say something" Irene said

"Go on ahead Irene" I answered

"Irene?" Chief Rodger asked confused

"I will explain later Chief" I told him

He nodded

"Umm excuse me?" Irene asked

Everyone stopped talking to each other and turned their heads toward Irene.

"Hi everyone my name is Jean-Marie Davis and I just got here yesterday. I am five years old and Finn's sister. You also don't have to explain the situation to me I already know what's going on. I would also like it if you all address me with Irene. Lastly, Finn was left the Wilnor Manor Orphanage in Ms.Baker's will and I am sharing the ownership of Wilnor Manor and I promise to you that we will try our best to make life for you more exciting and fun as long as you stay here, that is all." Irene stated

The crowd just looked at Irene with shock, I just smiled at her. I pulled Irene to the side "Irene why did you tell them all of that?" I asked

"Well I thought they needed to know about me since I am the Co.owner and I want our residents to be comfortable around me" she replied

All I did was smile and hug her. I grabbed her hand and walked back into our office so we can finish signing the papers.

I turned the corner going into the office and a sight that I never thought I would see. There was blood splattered on the table, the man who brought in Lisa's will was laying face first on the table with a knife on his back attached with a piece of paper.

"Chief please take Irene outside and wait for me to come out" I said

"Sure thing Finn, come on Irene lets go" Chief said

As they left I saw a mysterious person staring at Irene and the Chief, I didn't say anything because I figured that the person was just looking to look. So I let it go and ignored it.

As the door closed I walked over to the man to check his pulse and sadly there was no pulse. I examined the body when I arrived at his back. As I read the note that was stabbed into the old man's back a feeling of fear crawled up my spine.

The note read, "I saw her standing there, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her skin soft and fare. She will be mine, but someone is in my way, I will just have to wait in line."

I held the note in my hand, shaking in fear. I heard the door open slightly and I knew it was Irene, I turned around and Irene's face was a facial expression that I will never forget.

"I-Irene what's wrong?" I asked

She picks up her hand and points to an area in the room behind me.

"F-Finn b-behind you!" She yelled

I quickly turned around to see what she was pointing at. I turned around and saw nothing. I don't know why she was freaking out over nothing.

"What is it Irene?" I asked

"There was something/someone behind you" she said

"No there isn't Irene it's ok" I said

She didn't answer me so I didn't talk to her about it any further. I held the note in my hand processing the poem in my head "I saw here standing there, here blond hair flowing in the wind. Her skin soft and fare. She will be mine, but someone is in my way, I will just have to wait in line" I mutter to myself.

"What was that Finn?" Irene asked

"Oh that was nothing Irene" I said

"Oh ok" Irene replied

"Also Irene I think that you should know that right now I am the only person who owns the Wilnor Manor" I said

She had a look of confusion on her face "what do you mean Finn?" Irene asked

"What I mean is that you need to sign a whole different contract so that you are officially the Co.owner of Wilnor Manor, do you understand?" I asked

She didn't say anything for a few minutes until she spoke "I think I do, thankyou Finn" Irene implied

"Ok I'm glad, now lets get going Irene, we need to get that contract made right away" I said

"Agreed, lets go Finn!" Irene shouted

I nod

We walk out of the office and see Chief Rodger standing there on guard.

"Hey Chief " I say

"Hey Finn, where are you two going?" Chief asked

"Oh Irene and I are going to get a contract made for Irene so she can be the official Co.owner of Wilnor Manor" I stated

"Should I come with you?" Chief asked

"No Chief, you have better things to attend to" I said while pointing into the office.

"Understood, I will see you two later then" Chief said

"Yes you will, we must be going now, see you later Chief" I said

"Bye Finn" Chief answered


	2. New story, schedule, and theme

Hi my little cubs and I'm guessing that you are wondering what I am going to be talking to you guys about or maybe not, I don't really care. Lets get started now, shall we.

Yes this is going to be a new story and will be a very LONG story at that. This story is basically about a dude he meets a little girl and then stuff happens blah blah blah.

Ok next topic, the schedule. Ok so basically I will rarely update because I write these chapters out by hand first then type them up here on wattpad and currently the first chapter has a about 3,619 words in it and that's with out and ending sign off.

That brings us to the last topic that we have, theme. What I mean by theme is that I'm not going to be writing little things at the end of each chapter because in real published books those little sign off paragraphs are not there.

So I hope you guys enjoy my story and have a good night.

Bye my little cubs love you

~Connie


	3. Chapter 2: New Resident

When Irene and I got outside the old building I hailed down a taxi. I went into the smelly dull yellow car, Irene followed in behind me.

"Where to sir?" The taxi driver asked.

"City Hall please" I answered "and not to rush you but, can you get there as fast as you can" I added.

"As you wish sir" he said.

Surprisingly we got to City Hall pretty quick, Irene was clinging on me for dear life it seemed. The taxi stopped in front of City Hall and Irene hopped out I paid the taxi driver the approximate amount of money.

Irene ran up to me and grabbed a hold of my hand. I could tell she was scared so I just held her closer to me so that she wouldn't be scared anymore. I felt her relax a little bit but she stayed having a strong grip on my hand.

We walked into the large marble encrusted building. When the doors opened we were blasted with icy cold air. When we entered we were automatically approached by a man in a blue suit and black tie.

"How may I help you sir?" The man asked.

"Well we ar-" I got cut off by Irene pulling on my sleeve, "what is it Irene?" I asked.

"Let me handle this Finn, please. Irene said.

I nod.

"Excuse me sir?" Irene asked the man.

"Yes?" He asked.

"By the look of your appearance you are most likely the Secretary or an assistant of some kind and I could tell by the way you approached us that you want to get as many jobs done as possible to get either a promotion or a raise. So I would like you to help us make a contract for me so that I can be the co.owner of a residence" Irene demanded. I just stood there like a lump on a log in awe staring at Irene.

"Is there something wrong Finn?" Irene asked.

"N-nothing Irene, just one thing though" I said "umm...how did you do that?" I asked.

"Natural-born talent, I guess" she said.

"Okay...I think" I said.

"So sir are you going to help us or not?" Irene asked the man.

"Um...f-follow me" the man said.

"Yes sir, please take us to where we need to be" Irene implied.

The man took us over to the mayor's office. He opens the door to the office. The mayor speaks in a old tuned out tune.

"Wilson, what did you bring me today?" The mayor asked.

"This young lady needs a contract to be made" Wilson said.

"Ah I see, Wilson you may leave. Little girl please step forward." The mayor said.

Irene walked up to the mayor's desk with her hands behind her.

"Now little one, why do you need a contract to be made?" the mayor asked.

"I need it to become the co.owner of the Wilnor Mansion Orphanage, sir" Irene stated.

"I see and who is the owner of the establishment?" he asked.

She turns around and points at me, "he does sir."

"And who might this be?" the mayor asked.

"Finn, Finn Swallow sir" I said.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, two people most likely siblings. One of you was given the residence in a will, the other given the authority to be the co.owner, am I wrong?" the mayor asked/stated.

Irene and I glance at each other before I speak up.

"No sir, you are not wrong" I said.

He raises on of his black bushy eyebrows and smirks.

"Well I am never wrong, now lets get on with this contract" the mayor stated.

Wilson ran into the office holding a piece of paper.

"What is it Wilson?" the mayor asked.

"Mr.Swallow you have a message" Wilson said.

"Let me see it please Wilson" I said.

He hands me the note, it read "Finn its Chief Rodger, we need you and Irene back asap."

"Well?" the mayor asked.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to leave, we will be back later to finish this" I said.

"I completely understand Mr.Swallow, have a nice day" the mayor said.

"Thank you, goodbye" I said.

As Irene and I left City Hall I felt a pair of eyes on the back of my head. I'm guessing Irene felt the same way because she tightened her grip on my hand.

As I called a taxi I turned around to see if anyone was there, sadly there was no one. The taxi arrived and I took one last glance behind me and got into the car.

We arrived at Wilnor Manor and saw Chief standing at the entrance. I paid the taxi driver the needed amount and exited the car with Irene on my side.

I walked up to Chief with a concerned look on my face.

"You messaged me to come urgently, so what is it?" I asked.

"Well first I'm sorry for disturbing you and second there is someone who needs to see you" Chief said.

Someone wants to see me, strange.

"Take me to the person please" I said.

"As you wish, follow me" Chief stated.

Chief took me to MY office. It sounds weird saying that but I guess it is my office now.

"Did this person talk to you about why they are here?" I asked.

"No, they only said that they needed to speak to you immediately" Chief said, "they didn't even show their face" he added.

"Hmm strange" I said.

Chief just nodded his head and opened the office door.

"If anything happens just yell okay" Chief suggested.

Irene tightened her grip on my arm and I smiled.

"Don't worry Irene everything will be okay" I said comforting her.

She just nods her head and we walk into the office. I could feel Irene loosen her grip on my arm.

It was dark and very little light could be seen.

Irene was the first to speak up, "look I know you're in here Smith just come out already."

I just looked at her in confusion until I saw a figure come out of the dark, shadowy corner of the room.

"You still have your ways Irene" the person smirked.

"There is no reason to hide Smith, come on let me see that stupid look on your face" Irene said.

The person took the cloak off of her head showing her long scarlet red hair and a smirk on her face.

"Now tell me, why are you here Smith?" Irene demanded.

"And why should I do that when I came to see my beloved friend or do you not remember me Finn" the girl asked.

I could tell that my emotions were going to over power me and I would end up yelling/shouting or crying my heart out, but neither of those things happened.

I started hysterically laughing and the two girls both looked confused.

"Oh Rayne, always showing up uninvited, but if you are wondering not, I am not happy to see you and you are on my property now unless you explain why you are here I will have you thrown out, understand" I suggested.

"Oh my, my, my, look at how mature and serious we are, it is truly entertaining" she said laughing.

"And how do you know Irene?" I asked.

"Oh she hasn't told you? What a shame that I will have to tell you" she said with a grin.

I looked over at Irene who was on the verge of tears yelled out "I'm sorry Finn I didn't tell you this before but me and Smith are related!"

I felt a sudden urge to storm out of the room and cry. But that didn't happen I just replied to Irene's statement with a smile.

Rayne smiled too knowing that I knew exactly who Irene is and where she came from.

"Oh Irene, didn't you know that when you were born I was there" I said with a slight grin.

"Now, now Finn we don't want to scare/confuse her now would we?" Rayne asked laughing.

Irene looked horrified I wouldn't blame her. I am going to have to apologize to her about this later.

She ran out of the office in tears and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making Irene cry. Chief walked into the office with a look of disappointment.

"What is the matter with you Finn?" Chief asked.

I sent a death glare toward Rayne who just stood there with a blank expression.

"I will...explain it to you later Chief but not right now" I said.

"Okay I understand but later, we are having a long discussion about this, you understand?" Chief asked/stated.

"Yes Chief I understand, will you please check on Irene for me?" I asked.

He shook his head in a concerned way, "of course Finn anything for that little girl" he said.

"Thank you Chief" I stated.

"Anytime" he answered.

As Chief left the room I felt another presence in the room knowing who it was I just smirked.

"Now,now Irene why do you always have to be so sneaky?" I asked.

"Oh Finn surely you haven't forgot how sneaky I am? Don't you remember when your magazines would go missing, so dirty you were" Irene mocked.

"Oh I figured that was you so sneaky and messed up you are" I said.

"I'm messed up!? Really Finn that's coming from you who let a little girl cuddle up to them without problem, yeah I'm messed up" Irene added.

She's right, the first night she stayed her I let her cuddle up and lay on me. I have no way to answer that. I just stood there shocked that she brought that up. Wait, why did she think that I killed Ms.Baker when she killed herself?

"How come you thought that I killed Ms.Baker when she obviously killed herself?" I questioned.

She didn't answer me right away, she just stood there twiddling her thumbs.

"Tell me Irene, what gave you that assumption?" I asked/demanded.

"You want to know Finn?" Irene asked.

"Yes, yes I do" I answered firmly.

"Because of your past" She shamely said.

"We are not allowed to bring up my past, understand" I stated.

"Look Finn, we both know what happened back then, you can't hide it" She said.

"Yes I can and I have been so don't let those memories come back!" I shouted.

She stood there astonished that I had yelled at her. Rayne approached us putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Finn don't over react now" Rayne said calmly.

"You know what I'm done, I'm going back to my room. This meeting is adjourned" I stated.

I walked out of the office toward my room. When I got up to the room I saw it was occupied with someone that wasn't me or Irene.

"Umm...may I ask why you are in my room?" I ask as nicely as I could.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr.Swallow I'm guessing they didn't tell you about your room change" She said.

"No, no they didn't. I just came in here to get something so excuse me" I added.

I walked towards the far corner of the room and pulled the floorboards up revealing a box with a mixture of items. I picked up the box and left my old room and headed toward my new room.

When I arrived at my room I noticed that only my things were in the room. None of Irene's things were there.

"She must have her own room, about time" I muttered to myself.

I walk over to my new bed and place the box on it. As I rummage through the box I notice an old picture of me, Irene, and Rayne when we were young. I took the picture out of the box and place it on my dresser. I remember that day so well.

It was a bright and sunny summer day. We were playing in the lake by the Swallow Manor. Irene was around one or two at the time and Rayne and I were about five years old. It was the day before I left to come to Wilnor Manor. I was so happy that day. We were laughing, having fun. Splashing each other with lake water. I was a smart kid back then so I knew what was going on. I still don't understand why my parents got rid of me. Did they not love me? What did I do wrong? All these questions came running back to my head.

I put the picture on my dresser and put the rest of my things away.

I hear the door slowly open. As the door opened more the creaking got louder. I sensed her presence, I know she would come in here. It was Rayne.

"Finn we need to figure out what she knows" she suggested.

"I know Rayne but she needs to remember her past on her own, we can't help her" I said.

"I just can't help but feel bad/guilty from all this" she admits.

I didn't say anything rather I hugged her. When our bodies touched I felt a bolt of electricity. I'm guessing she felt it too because I felt her flinch in my arms.

"You know what Finn?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"I love you...I always have and I always will" she said crying into my chest.

The feeling of having her here in my arms was a feeling that I will never forget.

I felt her tears dripping off of her face onto my now warm chest. I now had a feeling of protection over Rayne. I will protect Rayne with all my heart.

I still haven't returned my love to her. Yes I admit I do love Rayne but I have my duties to attend to and I don't want anything bad happening to her.


	4. Chapter 3: Wanted but can't have

"Rayne I am sorry but we cannot be together for I don't want anything to happen to you" I said as a small tear left my eye.

"I-I understand, you are just trying to protect me" she said crying.

"I am truly sorry but I hope that one day in the future we can be together" I admit.

"I will be going now, have a good nights sleep, you need it" she said changing the topic.

She walks out of my room leaving me speechless. I was going to run after her when Chief Rodger walked into the room.

"We need to talk Finn " he said with a stern expression.

"Look Chief I really am not in the mood, can we discuss this later" I suggested.

"No, we need to discuss this now, no ifs, ands, or buts about it" he demanded.

"If thats so then lets go to my office to discuss the matter" I said walking out of my room.

As we walked out towards my office I got approached by a man in a black cloak. At first he didn't say a thing, but then he said something I wasn't expecting to hear.

"I hoped you liked my poem, have a nice day" he said.

After that he jut walked away. I saw Chief turn to go to him but I stopped him. We kept walking toward my office ignoring what just happened. As we entered my office Chief bombarded me with questions.

"Who was that Finn?"

"What poem?"

"How does he know you?"

"Shoosh calm down Chief and I'll tell you everything, okay" I said.

"Okay I'm calm what happened" he said.

"Okay so you remember Lisa's will-holder got killed?" I asked.

"You mean Ms.Baker?" he asked.

"Yeah well the man had a knife stabbed deep into his back with a piece of paper attached to it and it was a poem I think referring to Irene" I explained.

"Why do you say that?" Chief asked.

"Say what?" I questioned.

"That you think the poem is referring to Irene" he explained.

"Because of the way the poem is worded" I said.

"What did the poem say, if you don't mind me asking?" he implied.

"I don't mind, the poem said 'I saw her standing there her blonde hair , flowing in the wind. Her skin soft and far. She will be mine, but someone is in my way, I will just have to wait in line', you see what I mean when I say its about Irene" I stated.

"I see, but why would that person write a poem about Irene?" he asked.

"Thats where I have become worried because what if this person wants to do something to Irene?" I questioned.

"If thats the case then we will have a few police officers watch over her if thats okay" he suggested.

"I agree but I think we should talk about the main topic why we came in here Chief" I demanded.

"Yes, we should. So tell me Finn, what happened in here a while ago?" Chief asked.

"Well to sum it all up Rayne is my old childhood friend and Irene's sister" I admit.

"So, why did Irene run out of here in tears? he implied.

Should I tell him about Irene's past and her memory loss?

"When Irene was young I left and came here. In the time that I was gone her and Rayne's parents abused them. During the abuse Irene ended up getting severely injured and ended up losing her memory , about me, Rayne , and her parents. I visited Irene a few years ago to see if she remembered me but she didn't. While I was visiting her Rayne came up to me and told me everything that happened. So when I mentioned that I was there when she was born to Irene a while ago she was obviously scared and confused, so she started crying. But when she snuck back inside the office she said something to me that happened in her past. So, I hope and believe that she regains her memories" I explain to him what happened and the reason that Irene left the office in tears.

Chief Rodger's facial expression changed drastically. He didn't speak for the next few minutes. He didn't speak for the next few minutes. I got blasted with cold air out of no where sending a shiver up my spine. I felt her presence in the room but I didn't take notice to her.

"You know I don't blame you for being speechless Chief, but I haven't slept in three days so I'm turning in for the night. Have a nice night" I said walking towards the door "oh and Chief, don't forget to watch over Irene tonight" I added.

I walked out of the office and headed toward Rayne's room. I knocked on the brown encrusted door. A small faint voice was heard behind the door "come in" she said. I walked into her room with confidence. I saw her face turn from calm and content to shocked and scared.

"What are you doing here Finn, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" she asked probably worried.

"I came to tell you that I love you as well but we can't be together, but only for your safety, understand" I stated.

"I-I understand, as long as the reasons are absolute" She answered.

"Okay I'm glad you understand, have a goodnight Rayne" I said walking out of her room and towards mine.

As I entered my room I saw Irene laying on the ground covered in blood. I didn't believe it. I closed my eyes and rubbed them. I slowly opened my eyes revealing an empty bedroom. I released a long deep breath. I felt her presence again knowing that she wanted answers I wasn't frightened.

"I know why you are here Irene but I don't want to discuss this right now. You aren't ready for the information that you seek. You will know when you are ready, I will tell you then. Goodnight Irene" I stated.

I heard footsteps leaving the room. Walking over to my bed I pick up my journal start jotting down what had happened in the past few days.


End file.
